The investigation of the in vivo and in vitro properties of an anti-neoplastic agent developed in our lab. The agent is a sensitizer for Boron Neutron Capture Therapy (BNCT). Briefly, BNCT works as follows. A 10Bcontaining compound is administered to the patient. Ideally, the compound localizes in the tumor at a higher level than the surrounding tissue. At an appropriate time following administration of 10B-containing compound, the tumor is locally irradiated with a dose of neutrons which "activate" the boron and cause death of cells containing the compound. My project involves examining the pharmacokinetics, toxicology and tissue localization of this BOPP in the canine model. I would also like to examine the cellular and subcellular localization of the compound in various tissues. This is important since the "activation" of the 10B by neutrons results in damage to DNA. Therefore, the closer the compound is to the nucleus, the more severe the damage to the cell. Results of other groups examining this compound have suggested that the BOPP compound localizes in the mitochondria, but definitive evidence is lacking. Since the compound is fluorescent, the use of fluorescent-labelled monoclonal antibodies to extra-and intracellular structures will allow a "double labelling" of cells containing the compound. Fluorescence confocal microscopy will be used to visualize the cells and the fluorescence. The Computer Graphics Lab facilities are valuable to me for these aspects of my project. The images will be generated at the Confocal Microscopy Lab at Lawrence Berkeley Laboratories and will be transported to UCSF via optical disk or electronically. I will to be able to use the Computer Graphics Laboratory facilities to examine these images and possibly quantitate the BOPP in various tissue components.